1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a three-wheeled vehicle designed for road use, and specifically to modular front headlights for a three-wheeled vehicle designed for road use.
2. Description of Related Art
Regulations concerning the placement of headlights on two and three-wheel motor vehicles may be different depending on the country issuing the regulation. For example, the regulation governing the placement of headlights on motorcycles in the United States, issued by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, is different than the directive issued by the European Council governing the placement of headlights on two and three-wheeled motor vehicles in the European Community.
Specifically, in the United States, 37 C.F.R. §571.108, which is attached in the Appendix and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, governs lamps, reflective devices, and associated equipment for motor vehicles. Three-wheeled vehicles appear to be governed by the same rules that govern motorcycles. The rules require a headlight system containing a single headlamp to be mounted on the vertical centerline of the motorcycle and a headlight system containing more than one light source to be mounted either on the vertical centerline or horizontally disposed about the vertical centerline. If the light sources are horizontally disposed about the vertical centerline, the distance between the closest edges of the effective projected luminous lens area must not be greater than 8 inches (200 mm) 120. Also, the centerline of the headlamp must be between 22 inches (559 mm) and 54 inches (1372 mm) 122 above the road surface. A schematic summary of the laws of the United States, as they apply to a three-wheeled vehicle of the present invention, is illustrated in FIG. 7.
In contrast, in the European Community, the installation of lighting and light-signaling devices on two or three-wheeled motor vehicles is governed by Council Directive 93/92/EEC of Oct. 29, 1993, which is attached in the Appendix and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Amendments to the Directive are also attached in the Appendix and are incorporated herein be reference in their entirety. The directive requires that three-wheeled vehicles, also referred to as tricycles, with a maximum width exceeding about 51.2 inches (1300 mm) 124 must have two main-beam headlamps and two dipped-beam headlamps. The headlamps may be grouped together with a dipped-beam headlamp and other front lamps. If the headlamp and dipped-beam lamps are grouped together in pairs, the reference centers of the lamps must be symmetrical in relation to the median longitudinal plane of the vehicle. The edges of the illuminating surfaces of the dipped-beam lamps furthermost from the median longitudinal plane of the vehicle must not be more than about 15.7 inches (400 mm) 126 from the outermost edge of the vehicle. The innermost edges of the illuminating surfaces of the dipped-beam headlamps must be at least about 19.7 inches (500 mm) 128 apart. Also, the dipped-beam headlamps must be between about 19.7 inches (500 mm) 130 and about 47.2 inches (1200 mm) 132 above the ground. A schematic summary of the laws of the European Community, as they apply to a three-wheeled vehicle of the present invention, is illustrated in FIG. 8.
Thus, the differences between the United States Regulation and the European Community Directive for headlights make it difficult to provide a single three-wheeled vehicle, with a maximum width exceeding about 51.2 inches (1300 mm) 124, to both the United States and European Community markets.
Also, changing the headlight position after the vehicle has been manufactured may cause problems, particularly with regards to the location of the air intake openings that are provided on the vehicle. The air intake openings provide air to the engine during vehicle operation. Thus, any changes made to the positioning of the headlights may compromise the proper functioning of the engine if air is not properly provided to the engine.
Therefore, there is a need for a three-wheeled vehicle with a modular headlight and air intake system so that a single vehicle may be manufactured and the appropriate headlight configuration provided after the vehicle has been manufactured. There is also a need for a three-wheeled vehicle that can be converted to comply with either the United States or European Community specifications with minimal cost.